Begin Again
by DaniiButNotBeck
Summary: An AO one-shot based on Tayor Swift's song of the same name. Really cheesy, kinda cute. Takes place during season 2 around Christmas.


Title: Begin Again

Pairing: Alex Cabot/Olivia Benson

Rating: K+

Author's Note: These characters aren't mine. If they were, things would be different, and I wouldn't have to worry about paying for college. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. Do I have that right? Anyways, the only things I own are almost a dozen textbooks, a box of old candy canes, and a laptop I got for my birthday.

Author's Note 2: This story is based on Taylor Swift's new song "Begin Again". Unfortunately, I don't own her or this song. Also, owning people is kinda weird.

* * *

_Took a deep breath in the mirror. He didn't like it when I wore high heels, but I do. Turned the lock and out my headphones on. He always said he didn't get this song, but I do._

At five o'clock, she closes her office door and turns the lock. Catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror on the back of the door, she smoothes down her hair and straightens her "Power Suit" before sitting at her desk and continuing to work.

Less than five minutes later, she hears a knock on the door.

"Come in," she calls. Her shaggy-haired detective pokes her head in. _Her detective_? Where had that come from? "Detective Benson," she says, resisting the urge to call the detective by her first name. "What are you still doing here?"

Olivia walks into the office and fidgets with her hands and her clothes. "Alex, I, uh, I wanted to see if maybe you'd like to get breakfast with me tomorrow morning." She waits a heartbeat or two before looking up to meet Alex's eyes.

Alex, for her part, tries not to show just how excited she is by the invitation. She quickly schools her features to give Olivia a polite smile. "I'd love to, Olivia."

At the sound of her name slipping past the blonde's lips, Olivia breaks into a wide smile. It feels so right to hear Alex say her name. "You would?"

"Yes."

"Wow. Okay, um, I'll meet you at that little café you get your coffees from at 7:30 tomorrow morning?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Okay. It's a date. I-I mean, it's a plan."

"Relax, Olivia. It's a date."

"Oh. Okay," Olivia says, turning to leave the office. "See you tomorrow, Alex. Have a nice night."

"You too, Olivia."

After Olivia leaves her office, Alex turns back to her work, a smile on her face.

Xoxo

_Walked in expecting you'd be late, but you got here early and you stand and wait. I walk to you. You pulled my chair out and helped me in, and you don't know how nice that is, but I do. And you throw your head back, laughing like a little kid. I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did. I've been spending the last eight months thinking all love ever does is break, and burn, and end. But on a Wednesday in a café, I watched it begin again._

_You said you never met one girl who has as many James Taylor records as you, but I do. We tell stories and you don't know why I'm coming off a little shy, but I do. And you throw your head back, laughing like a little kid. I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did. I've been spending the last eight months thinking all love ever does is break, and burn, and end. But on a Wednesday in a café, I watched it begin again._

At 7:25 the next morning, Alex walks into the café, completely expecting Olivia to be late. To Alex's surprise, however, Olivia is already waiting at a table close to the back of the café, two coffees sitting on the table in front of her. As soon as she sees Alex, Olivia stands and pulls out Alex's chair.

"You're quite the gentleman, Detective Benson," Alex says with a wink.

"Because you're quite the lady, Counselor Cabot," Olivia smirks.

"Counselor Cabot?"

Olivia laughs. "No?"

Olivia's laugh is like music to Alex's ears. She can't help the smile that creeps to her lips. "No."

Olivia leans in close to Alex. "What do I call you then?"

Alex visibly swallows. "You can," she clears her throat and averts her eyes from Olivia's. "You can call me Alex. Just Alex."

Olivia smirks and leans back in her chair. "Well, Just Alex, what would you like for breakfast?"

"Just coffee."

"Just coffee? C'mon, Alex. You need to eat something."

"I don't usually eat breakfast."

"You are today. Split a couple pancakes with me."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

Olivia orders and the two make small talk while they eat. Occasionally, Alex will make a joke and Olivia will throw her head back and laugh like a little kid. It doesn't take either of them very long to realize that they could fall for each other.

_And we walk down the block to my car, and I almost brought him up. But you start to talk about the movies that your family watches every single Christmas. And I won't talk about that. For the first time, what's past is past. 'Cause you throw your head back, laughing like a little kid. I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did. I've been spending the last eight months thinking all love ever does is break, and burn, and end. Then on a Wednesday in a café, I watched it begin again._

"You have every James Taylor song?" Olivia asks as she and Alex walk to Alex's car.

"I do."

"I wouldn't have pegged you for a fan."

"I wouldn't have pegged you for a fan either. I also wouldn't have pegged you as shy either."

"Only around you."

"Really?"

"Really. Hey, um, what're you doing this weekend?"

"Nothing that I know of."

"Do you feel like spending Saturday eating sugar cookies and watching Christmas movies with me? I was gonna do it alone, but, if you want to, I'd really like you to come over."

"I'd love to."

"Really?"

"Really. Which movies?"

"Miracle on 34th Street, Frosty the Snowman, Rudolph, The Nightmare Before Christmas, The Santa Clause, How the Grinch Stole Christmas, The Year Without a Santa Clause, and Santa Clause is Comin' to Town. Normally I'd watch them with my mom, but she passed away and I don't want to give up on the tradition."

"I'm so sorry."

Olivia just shrugs. "This is you," she says, looking at Alex's car. She leans in and kisses Alex's cheek. "See you at work."

"See you at work," Alex says, getting in her car.

Olivia watches until Alex's car leaves her sight, a smile still gracing her lips.

_Then on a Wednesday in a café, I watched it begin again._

* * *

Author's Note: I don't own those movies either. Hey! This didn't turn out as terribly as I thought it would. Lemme know what you think?


End file.
